


the adventues of peter parker, intern extraordinaire, touring his own home, ft. embarrassing avengers

by ginger__snapped



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I try to be funny, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Pure Crack, The author has no idea what they're doing, This is crack, anxiety is a slut and mj is danny devito brandishing a knife, anyway, barbie: a fairy secret, but here we are, but i dont care, endgame??? who's she?, featuring some gay gen z characters for your amusement, i meant for this to be a short funny story, it got kinda serious but not really, john mulaney is our lord and savior, peter and shuri are fucking idiots and i love them, peter gets embarrassed by the avengers, rated teen bc i’m short and angry and swear a lot, shuri is gay and you can pry that from my cold dead hands, yes im late to writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger__snapped/pseuds/ginger__snapped
Summary: yes this is another field trip fic
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Carol Danvers, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 292
Kudos: 1470
Collections: Peter Parker Stories, Peter Parker and his Embarassing Field Trips, Peter Parker’s Field Trip Fics, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Field Trip Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics





	1. peter parker would like to have a talk with the universe

Peter Parker generally didn’t have the best of luck with field trips. They were fun, yeah, when they went how they were supposed to. But with Parker Luck, he knew this one wasn’t going to go well. Particularly since they were going to the newly rebought and reestablished Avengers Tower.  _ Overnight.  _ And since Aunt May had retired after some serious convincing from Peter and Tony (and maybe Happy, but Peter and Tony didn’t need to know that), the two had moved in to their own floor. The Rouges were back, they knew he was Spider-Man, his crops were watered, his yees hawed, and his skin clear. 

But now he was thrown off his rhythm, and he wasn’t sure what to do. Did he fake an illness? Nope. Because - oh yeah - they were going to his house. And literally everyone was there. Thor and Bruce returned from space with Loki, a slightly terrifying gay female warrior who went by Val, and a magic dude named Heimdall, who left with the rest of the Asgardians to live in Norway. Scott came up with Hope and Cassie on occasion, and whoop-de-doo, they were scheduled to come visit the days of the trip. Bucky was back from Wakanda with zero (0) HYDRA bullshit in his head, and in a very healthy relationship with Steve. And then, there was this amazing glowing lady named Carol who came down from space - like, literally just flew down, no spaceship, to see Fury and her family (one flerken, one kid, and one badass female in Louisiana). And she was also visiting with the Avengers for the time being. 

So, to make a long fucking story short, Peter was screwed. Majorly. 

“So, Penis, ready to be exposed?” 

Peter glanced up upon hearing one vaguely irritating voice belonging to Flash Thompson, and then let his head fall back into his arms. 

“Go away, please. I’m wallowing in self-pity,” he mumbled. 

Flash snickered, turning back around as Mr. Harrington handed out the permission slips. 

“Now, I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. We want to represent Midtown well, and if you want any sort of chance of working there in the future, I would recommend behaving. If we do see an Avenger, which I don’t think we will-” False. “-please be respectful and give them space. I’ll need this back in a week, and then we’ll go next Thursday and return on Friday. Now I have papers to grade, so go home.”

The team gathered up their stuff and made their way out, Peter walking between Ned and MJ, the latter holding up her notebook to show a rendition of him. 

“So sad, loser. See you tomorrow.” Peter half-heartedly waved at her as she walked away, sighing a long and sad sigh. 

“Dude. Will we get to see the Avengers?” 

“Yes, Ned. One-hundred percent. Sadly. There is no way any of them will leave me alone when they hear about this.” 

“That is awesome, man! God, what even is your life anymore?” Ned was far more excited then Peter, almost visibly vibrating. The two walked out the doors, and Peter waved goodbye as he made his way to the blonde leaning up against a motorcycle, her brown leather jacket adorning her body. 

“Hey, Ms. Danvers!” he greeted, smiling at her. She grinned back, pulling him into a hug. 

“I’ve told you before, Peter, it’s just Carol.”

“I know, but Aunt May raised me with manners, and old habits die hard, I guess.” He took the helmet from her, tilting his head to the side. “How’d you manage to get Mr. Stark to let you pick me up on this?” 

“I actually just came back from seeing Maria and Monica. Technically, Natasha was supposed to get you, but we agreed that I could. She went out to get coffee with Pepper and Wanda instead.” 

The two got on the motorcycle and rode back to the tower. Peter and Carol rode the elevator up to the common room, Peter tossing his backpack over to the side, where Cap’s shield, Mjolnir, one of Natasha’s black leather jackets, a bow, and a few pairs of shoes and jackets sat. 

The two walked in to see Sam and Clint in a heated battle of Mario Kart, Rhodey in the kitchen, and Steve and Bucky seated at the table, discussing something. 

“Hey, losers! The party’s home!” Carol called, dropping off her bag. 

“We aren’t losers!” Clint called back, and then swore as he ran over a banana peel. 

“Steve doesn’t like that language, you birdbrain,” Bucky called over his shoulder, smirking. Steve sighed, rolling his eyes.

“It’s never gonna be gone, is it?” he mumbled to himself. 

“Hey, Captain Sparklefingers,” Rhodey said, coming in from the kitchen. 

“Hey, Rhodey,” Carol greeted back, the two hugging briefly. 

“How’re Maria and Monica?”

“They’re good. It was nice to see them again after my time in space.”

“Peter! Get over here and help me kick his ass!” Clint yelled, and Peter grinned, walking over and falling over the back of the couch to snatch the controller from Clint’s grasp and run him off the Rainbow Road. 

“Bitch,” Clint muttered, playfully ruffling Peter’s hair.

***

Everyone was seated at the table, minus May, who was on a vacation with some of her friends in California. Since they couldn’t decide who would sit at the head of the table, they had a large circular table. Peter sat between Natasha and Carol, with Tony across from him, who was next to Pepper whenever she was home. Steve had made the fixings for tacos or burritos, and that was a lot of food, considering the amount of people they had, and the amount of them that were enhanced and/or just ate a lot. 

“So. Peter,” Natasha started, causing the aforementioned boy to freeze with his taco halfway to his mouth. She had that smirk on her face, the one that meant she knew something and that he was screwed. Everyone turned to the two, and Natasha pulled his permission slip out from her jacket, unfolding it. 

The question of how she had acquired the paper briefly flitted through Peter’s brain, but then he remembered that she was a scary Russian assassin spy lady, so he supposed this was inevitable. 

“Next Thursday, our little Peter here will be going on an overnight field trip,” Natasha stated, grinning at Peter, who had dropped his taco and was covering his face with his hands. “And that field trip is to - well, look at that!” she exclaimed, feigning surprise. “Here!” 

There was a moment of silence before Clint snorted, and Peter peeked out from behind his hands to see that everyone was staring at him with huge grins on their faces. 

Yep, he was screwed. 


	2. and so it begins

The day of the field trip came way too quickly. Peter woke up to his alarm blaring, and he groggily fumbled with his phone, squinting at the bright light. Dropping his phone onto his chest, he sighed, staring up at the ceiling in the dark. 

“Fri, turn the lights on. Low, please.”

“Of course,” she replied, the lights coming on at a dim level. Peter laid there for five more minutes before getting up and stumbling to his closet. He pulled on his ‘find x’ t-shirt and a pair of jeans, brushing his teeth before riding the elevator up to the common room. The smell of frying bacon and pancakes wafted through the air, and Peter found Steve and Carol in the kitchen, with Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, Val, and Bucky all seated at the table. They were the ones usually in the kitchen for breakfast - everyone else either slept in or didn’t have a sleep schedule. (Read: Tony.) Loki rarely joined them for meals, but he had taken a liking to Peter. Peter, besides Thor and Val, (though Loki wouldn’t admit it) were the ones that Loki openly cared for. 

“Hey, Pete! My favorite fellow bisexual!” Val greeted, hopping off the table and hugging him. 

“Oof,” he supplied. 

“Ouch, that hurts. I thought I was,” Tony said, coming in from the elevator. 

“As if,” she said snarkily, playfully smirking. “Peter is everyone’s favorite bisexual.” 

“Peter is just everyone’s favorite,” Natasha said, grinning at Peter as he blushed under the compliments. 

“Well, Peter’s favorite is the Captain’s pancakes, made by your truly,” Carol said, gesturing to herself and Steve. Peter and Tony sat down at the table, Val rejoining them and Wanda and Vision coming up two minutes later. Carol and Steve placed trays of different pancakes on the table, taking a seat as well. 

“So, Peter,” Natasha started, causing him to look up, eyes wide at her slightly unnerving tone. “The field trip is today.” 

“Ahh, yes. The field trip,” Tony said, smirking. 

“Yep,” Peter said. “The field trip, where you will not come in and embarrass me, because you are nice people.” 

“Mmmm, debatable,” Val said. 

“Okay, but you’re nice to me, so you will not interfere with this trip.”

“Also debatable,” Carol said. 

“Yeah. Can’t your family just say hello?” Wanda asked teasingly.

Peter groaned. “Yes, but not at this particular time. They’re supposed to just think I have a Stark internship, not that I live with you guys!” 

“Come on kiddo, there’s no fun in that,” Clint said, flicking a piece of pancake at Peter, who caught it without looking up from his food. 

“Field trips are secondary locations,” Peter said in all seriousness. “And if there’s anything that our lord and savior John Mulaney has taught me, it’s that secondary locations are never good. Because that’s where the pedophiles take you, and then it’s too late to use your street smarts and escape.” Everyone looked quizzically at him, mild concern on everyone’s faces except for Wanda, who was trying very hard to join Peter in keeping a straight face. But the two broke out into laughter, before returning to their food without explaining. 

“Anyway,” Tony said, skipping over the whole thing, “we won’t embarrass you too much. We’ll just stop and say hi, like family does.” 

“Nope, nice talking, got to go!” Peter called, shoving a last piece of pancake in his mouth, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and tugging Wanda out the door. The two rode down to the garage, getting into her Jeep and driving out to school. 

“See you later, Pete!” Wanda called as Peter hopped out of the car. He waved back, and headed to join Ned, who was waiting by the flagpole. 

“Hey, man,” Peter said, the two doing their handshake as they walked to the bus terminal. 

“Dude, I still can’t believe we’re going to the Avengers Tower,” Ned said as they waited for their teacher. 

“Ned,” Peter said, sighing. “You’ve been there before.”

“I know, but still!”

“You both are losers,” MJ commented, startling the two boys. 

“Jesus, MJ! You scared me!” Peter exclaimed. 

“Useless spider sense you’ve got there,” she said, smirking. 

Peter rolled his eyes. “It only goes off at danger.”

“Are you saying I’m not dangerous?”

“Oh, no. Only dangerous to me. You’re plenty dangerous. But not like in a bad way, in an ass-kicking independent woman kind of way,” Peter stammered, eliciting an eye roll and a half-smile from MJ.

“Whatever, you dork.” 

The three got on the bus with the rest of the team, opting to sit more in the front, due to Flash sitting in the back. 

Thankfully, he remained relatively quiet throughout the ride, most of the team engrossed in something on their phones. MJ sat with her head resting on Peter’s shoulder, the two playing Uno on Peter’s phone against Ned, who was in the seat in front of them. Peter and MJ won. And soon the drive was over, and they were all getting off and standing in front of Peter’s house. 

They made their way inside, MJ holding Peter’s hand in order to tug him inside. 

They were greeted by a short redhead wearing a white lab coat over a plain black t-shirt and cuffed jeans, lanyards hanging on her arm. Peter recognized her as Grace - one of the college interns that was working at Stark Industries with her girlfriend Kristen.

Peter sighed. He had most certainly yee’d his last haw. There was no escaping the inevitable doom that was his embarrassment. 

“Hello!” Grace greeted, smiling brightly at the group. “You must be Midtown, correct?” 

Mr. Harrington nodded, and Grace clapped her hands together. 

“Alright! I’m going to give you these visitor passes, and you can keep them, though they’ll be disabled unless you visit again, because Stark Industries has a very strict no-reprints rule. So. Betty Brant?” 

She went on to call out the names of the students - except for Ned, MJ, and Peter. And unfortunately, Flash noticed. 

“Hey! How come they didn’t get any passes?” Flash asked, pointing an accusing finger in the three’s direction.

“Oh, they don’t need passes. Ned and MJ visit often, and work closely with people here. And Peter here is the best intern we have, whenever Mr. Stark isn’t hogging him all to himself,” Grace said with a grin and a wink in Peter’s direction, who wanted to melt under the heat of everyone staring at him. 

“So! Let’s get on with the tour, shall we?” 

***

They filed through the entryway, F.R.I.D.A.Y announcing everyone as a Purple badge and their name. Until she got to MJ. 

“Michelle Jones, Green, Intern to Miss Potts and Close Friend. Welcome, MJ.” 

People started staring then. 

“Ned Leeds, Green, Intern and Close Friend. Welcome, Ned.” 

Oh, people were really staring, and Peter had zero desire to walk through. 

“Peter Parker, Red-Gold, Intern to Mr. Stark, Classified, and Family. Welcome back, Peter. Mr. Stark has asked that you ‘clean your damn room tonight, it’s like a tornado went through here’, Ms. Romanoff has asked you to fix her widow’s bites, Ms. Danvers has said that she would take you flying because of what will happen, and Mr. Barnes has promised you cookies. Also, Boss Ass Bitch would like to tell you that she is ‘here, queer, and going to kill you, even though that doesn’t rhyme’” 

“Yeah. Thanks, Fri,” Peter muttered dryly, sure his face was bright red. People were muttering, and Peter hurried to join MJ and Ned, sending a pleading glance in Grace’s direction. 

“Okay, class, let’s leave Peter alone, alright?”

“What do the different colors mean?” Cindy asked, and Peter wished she hadn’t.

“There are different colors that F.R.I.D.A.Y announces based on what level of clearance you have. Purple is for visitors and tour groups and needs a green badge or higher to get anywhere, Blue is for janitors and cafeteria workers, Green is for interns, Yellow is for scientists and people with jobs here, Orange is for S.H.I.E.L.D workers and government employees, and the Red is for the Avengers. Then there’s the three sublevels of the Red level - plain red, which is for the Avenger’s family and people who visit often but don’t have access to labs and such, red-silver, which is for the Avengers, and red-gold, which is for Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Colonel Rhodes, and one other person. Each badge is customized with where it has access to, so not every blue badge has the same access, nor does every green, yellow, or orange. Now, we’re going to start with the Avengers museum, and then we’ll go to the intern labs, then lunch, then some R&D labs, and then dinner and your sleeping quarters. Sound good?” 

There were murmurs of agreement, and they all followed Grace to the elevator, Peter trying to ignore the glances people were sending his way and focusing on MJ holding his hand. 

Honestly, he still couldn’t believe that MJ actually wanted to date him. I mean, she was MJ, and he was just Peter Parker. But yeah, it was pretty awesome to say that someone like MJ was his girlfriend. 

As they exited the elevator into the exhibit, Peter’s spidey sense tingled, but he brushed it off as just normal anxiety. Grace let them look around for half an hour, and the three of them slowly walked through, Ned overexcited and MJ trying not to let it show just how much she actually cared for the two dorks. 

Peter’s sense tingled again, and he frowned, looking around. Then he heard a rustling above him, and he sighed, stepping aside just as Clint fell down from the vents, causing everyone to turn and stare. 

“Oh hey, Pete. Nice to see you,” Clint greeted, rolling over onto his back. 

“Seriously?”

Clint got to his feet, throwing an arm around Peter’s shoulder. 

“Am I the first one to greet you?” he asked, waving at the gaping teenagers. 

“Yes,” Peter said slowly. “Is everyone planning on coming?”

“Oh yeah. Hey, Pete’s class! Anyone wanna hear about the time he almost blew up Stark’s lab?” Clint called, causing many students to grin and start coming over. 

“No, they don’t!” Peter started pushing the grinning archer to the elevator, shoving him in and telling FRIDAY to take him back up to the Avenger’s floor. 

He turned to see the class staring at him, and he waved awkwardly. 

“Was that Hawkeye?” someone breathed, and Peter, ever the intelligent human, responded with an “Uhhhhhhhhhhh.” 

“Yes, that was,” Grace said, and Peter shot her an offended look. “And Peter has almost blown up multiple labs, Tony Stark’s lab and the intern lab included. But it was all in the name of science, right Pete?” 

Peter knew his face was bright red, and he shrugged. “Blowing it up is a slight exaggeration.” 

“Not really,” Grace quipped, and clapped her hands together. “Now! To the labs!” 

She shepherded everyone into the elevator, and Peter felt  _ very _ uncomfortable with everyone sending glances his way.

But then they filed out, and Peter was greeted by the usual sounds of the intern labs - stressed college students laughing while they worked, sometimes the occasional bang or shriek, and some gay gen z kids being gay gen z kids. 

A loud “FUCK!” was heard from somewhere in the back, and Grace yelled a “Shut up, Cathy, there are kids here!” 

“Peter!” James exclaimed, causing the other interns to turn and stop what they were doing. 

“Peter,” Grace said, nodding. “He is here.”

“Queer,” Mason added. 

“And full of existential fear,” Cathy finished. 

“Right! So. These are the intern labs, where it’s exactly what you would expect if you put some gay gen z fuckers that share about two and a half brain cells collectively in a room together and gave them almost free reign. We are able to create projects with funding, and sometimes they go through to the other labs, and sometimes those basic designs go through. Peter sometimes helps out, when Stark and the Avengers aren’t holding him captive up there, and that’s when the record number of explosions are set. But it’s all good, because we blame it on Peter and they let it go. Isn’t that right?” 

A chorus of yeses rang out, and Peter groaned. 

“You guys are awful.”

“But you love us!” Alex called from their desk. 

“Okay! Let’s see, do we have any projects that we can show the children?” Grace asked, and Alex nodded, getting up and bringing over a robot. 

“So,” they began. “This is Trevor, and he is basically a robot that has all sorts of functions for your phone, including a speaker, charging port, charger for the earbuds that come with it, and disco lights. He also can move around and makes parties here fun. He also keeps us company and is a pretty decent replacement for Peter.” 

Peter made an offended face, and Alex sent a grin his way. 

“Anyway, Trevor’s really the only one that we can show you without possibly revealing something classified. So. Yeah. Grace, take them away to the next place.” 

“Dumbass, they’re supposed to tinker here. You know how tours go.” 

“Oh yeah. Uh, the tables over there are decent.”

Just then, the doors to the lab opened and a very tired looking Bruce Banner stepped in. 

“Ah, Peter. Fri told me you were down here. Would you mind just looking at this? I’m pretty sure my math is correct, but you know how unreliable three days of no sleep math can be,” he said, not looking up from his StarkPad. 

“Uh, yeah, Dr. Banner, I really would, but I have my tour right now? And I don’t really think I can just, you know...leave…” 

Bruce looked up, mildly surprised. “Oh yeah! I forgot. Right. Nat told me last night. Hm. Well, you can just look at it here then.” 

“While Peter does intern work, y’all can just scoot on over here and try and build something with the buckets of parts and shit,” Grace said, diverting everyone’s attention from Peter and Bruce. Reluctantly, the class shifted to the tables, still in awe that the Bruce Banner was standing right there and interacting with  _ Peter Parker _ of all people. The one struggling the most with this fact was Flash, who was still refusing to believe that this could be real.

“Did he say that Nat told him about our trip? As in like Natasha Romanoff? Why would she know about our trip?” one girl whispered to her friend, who shrugged. 

Peter ignored the whispers and took the StarkPad, his eyes scanning over Bruce’s work. 

By the time he had gone through it all, Grace was looking at what the other students had built and giving them all gold star stickers because: “You’re never too old for stickers. Especially gold star ones. Now, let’s skedaddle to lunch, because you lot look starving.” 

Peter handed the tablet back, nodding at Bruce. “Looks good. But I would maybe try sleeping? I’ve heard it’s kind of beneficial to our lives.” 

Bruce chuckled. “Yeah. I just really wanted to finish this. Thanks, Pete. See you later.” 

Peter slowly turned around to see his team all staring at him. 

“Was that  _ Bruce Banner _ ?” Cindy asked, in awe. 

“Er, yeah,” Peter said, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Wow,” someone breathed, and Peter, blushing furiously, returned to MJ’s side, who squeezed his hands reassuringly. 

If this was only the beginning of the trip, Peter was pretty sure he was going to die. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, yall. love you <3


	3. mortification and a side of cookies

Peter kind of wanted to sink into a hole and never emerge. He had hoped to make it through with only a confirmation of his internship, not that he...knew the Avengers. Personally. But, the world seemed to hate him, so he just cleared his throat and tried to ignore the stares of his classmates.

“Let’s move on, crew,” Grace said, and they followed her to the elevator. Peter was ever so thankful for SI’s fast elevators, because the less time he had to spend in a small space with his curious classmates, the better. 

They exited into the cafeteria, where a few workers were sitting. 

“Alright! So - you can all go and pick up what you want - it’s paid for in the trip fee. Go knock yourselves out.” 

The group all scrambled to grab trays and get in line for food. Peter, Ned, and MJ ended up getting a whole pizza for the three of them to split. 

They sat at the table furthest from everyone, Peter finally feeling comfortable again with all the attention off of him, his best friend and girlfriend with him. 

And then Wanda, Carol, and Val came down. 

Wanda was in her signature red jacket, over a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans, Carol in a white crop top with a rainbow across it and light blue jeans, and Val in a black cropped sweater and green skinny jeans. 

Peter didn’t notice until it was too late and they were sitting down at his table. 

“Hey, Peter,” Carol said, grinning. Peter frowned. Wanda stole a piece of pepperoni off of his pizza. 

“ _ What _ are you guys doing here?” 

“Just saying hello,” Val said, an innocent smile on her face. 

“Sup, Danvers. Wanda. Val,” MJ said, nodding to each one. “Come to torture Peter even more?” 

“Ha ha,” Peter said dryly. “You guys do realize I’m going to see y’all in a couple hours, right?” 

“We were?” Wanda asked, feigning surprise.

“We had no idea,” Carol mused. 

“Well now you know, so you can go ahead and skedaddle.” 

All three of them gasped in mock offense. 

“Fine,” Wanda said, sniffing and wiping her eyes. 

“Unless you don’t want any of Bucky’s cookies,” Val said, a smirk on her face. 

Peter’s eyes went wide. They went even wider when he saw the bag Carol produced from behind her back, full of cookies. 

“Ok, ok, fine,” Peter relented. “You can stay.” 

“Oi! Peter’s class! Come here if you want some of the best cookies ever made!” Carol yelled, catching the attention of Peter’s classmates, who looked up in mild confusion. 

Peter dropped his head onto the table and groaned. 

Slowly, the rest of the team made their way over to the table, minus Flash, who was still sulking, and took the cookies Carol offered them. 

MJ was biting her lip to keep from laughing, but she did grip Peter’s hand and rubbed her thumb soothingly over his knuckles, waving a cookie under his nose to get him to sit up. And when he did, he came face to face with his classmates eating some of the Winter Soldier’s baking. 

“Peter, who made these?” Cindy asked. 

“Yeah, man, these are amazing,” Abe added through a mouthful of chocolate caramel cookie. 

Peter sighed. “Bucky made them. He likes to bake a lot.”

He sighed again at their confused faces. “Bucky Barnes? The ex-Winter Soldier?” 

There were a few raised eyebrows and one gasp. 

“You call the Winter Soldier Bucky?” Charles asked. 

“Yep,” Val butted in. “Sweet sweet Peter, are you ever going to introduce us to your class?”

He glared at her. “Guys, this is Wanda Maximoff, Carol Danvers, and Brunnhilde.” 

Val made a disgusted noise. “I thought we raised you better than that!” she exclaimed. 

“You didn’t raise me,” Peter said dryly.

“Whatever,” Carol said, waving a hand. “Introduce us properly.” 

“No.”

“Yes,” all three of them said. 

He stared at them for a long time, and then groaned. The rest of his team watched in rapt interest as he suffered. 

“Fine. Fine. May I introduce to you the fucking awesome Wanda Maximoff, witch extraordinaire, Val, the space lesbian that’s actually bisexual and can and will kick your ass, and-” he halted, face bright red and eyes pleading with Carol, who simply smiled sweetly at him. “And Aunt Carol, even though I don’t call her that, actual space lesbian and Mother Figure #3.” 

Peter stared Carol in the eyes, trying to beg her to save him from the situation

“Thank you for that spectacular introduction,” Carol said, reaching out to ruffle Peter’s hair. He swatted at her hand, scowling. 

“See you later, Peter!” Wanda called as the three girls made their way out of the room. Peter flipped them off. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Charles asked, breaking the silence. 

“Ignore them,” Peter said, still glaring at the elevator door. “They just like to be mean.”

“Peter, I know some people didn’t even believe that you had the internship -- which, I did, Flash can suck a dick and die, you’re a million times smarter than him -- but, like, are you...friends with the Avengers?” 

Peter stared Sally in the eyes, long and hard. 

“Take a wild fucking guess,” he said dryly, and slumped back onto the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey!!! so this is just a short lil update because i needed to let yall know that the next two weeks are gonna be Hectic with skating and the play so unfortunately all works of mine are on pause until i get through everything. so sorry!!!!


	4. releasing teenage angst and depression through destruction

Grace came back to the cafeteria about fifteen minutes later, followed closely by Pepper Potts, the two of them talking in low voices. Pepper nodded, scribbling something down on her clipboard before stopping with Grace, eyes roaming through the occupants of the floor. 

“MJ!” she called, and everyone turned to her. MJ stood, motioning with her head for Peter and Ned to follow, the three scrambling to walk over. 

“Hey, you three,” she said, enveloping each of them in a hug. “So sorry about the team; they didn’t listen to me. But!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “I actually need to borrow MJ for a moment -- intern stuff, something new came in.”

MJ and Pepper held eye contact for a moment, Peter glancing between the two of them, confused. But then MJ nodded, and the two walked into the elevator. The rest of the class came scrambling over, asking excitedly where MJ went. 

Peter shrugged. “Pepper said something new came in and she needed her help.”

“Peter, how the fuck did you manage to get on a first name basis with everyone here?”

Peter sighed, long and tired, and shrugged. “Man, even I don’t know.”

“It’s because no one can say no to him,” Grace said. “He was, like, a mysterious figure we heard about for a while but until like two years ago, we didn't actually know him. Stark didn’t let him go down to our humble intern labs for such a long time.”

“It wasn’t  _ that _ ,” Peter spluttered. “It’s — complicated.”

“He just was worried we’d corrupt you. It’s okay. We understand.”

“Jesus fuck, Grace-”

Grace gasped in mock offense. “Who taught you to swear like that? You’re, what, like ten?” 

Peter leveled Grace with a glare that could put a man ten feet under. But, Grace was no man, so she stuck her tongue out at him and marched into the elevator, all the students scrambling to follow her. Peter stared resolutely at the wall of the elevator, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Not out of embarrassment, per se, but more...out of fear that he’d crack up and start hysterically laughing. Or crying. It was a 50/50 chance. 

“Right, kiddos, next stop is the R&D labs. Heads up, they’re not half as fun  _ or  _ gay as we are in the intern labs, so be prepared to have to actually listen and shit. I apologize in advance.”

“ _ Grace _ ,” Peter chastised.

“ _ Peter,”  _ she said, matching his tone. 

The two stared each other in the eyes before the elevator doors opened with a whoosh, and Grace clapped her hands together, walking out and into the hallway. 

“First stop — StarkPhone HQ. This is the lab where they test new updates or new designs. Or whatever they do.”

She scanned her badge, stepping into the room and letting the kids file in. The room was...a mess. Upon first glance, it looked like a total disaster, with parts and holograms and...stuff everywhere. But the longer they looked, the more they realized there was a sort of chaotic beauty, with everyone working around each other, a moving and breathing representation of genius. 

A slightly intimidating woman came up to them, dressed in a lab coat and worn boots, her brown hair cut short and pushed up into a quiff. 

“Midtown, correct?” 

“Yep,” Grace said, and the woman nodded. 

“Hello, kids, my name is Dr. Palmer, I hold the second highest position in our lab, and I’m here today to let you guys try your best to just destroy the phones. Over there is our head of department, and my significant other, Dr. Rodriguez. They’re going to show you guys our testing area, and then after you’ve tried to destroy the phones, I’ll have a chat with you guys about why we do things this way and how it works. Sound good?”

The students eagerly nodded, excited to finally get to just go fucking feral and try to destroy the phones. Because, let’s be real here, we’ve all been curious just how much damage we’d do to our phones if we just chucked them at the wall. 

Dr. Rodriguez was waiting for the group in an area that consisted of tables with various tools, a row of labcoats and goggles lining one wall. 

“Now listen up, and listen close, because I’m only gonna say this once: if we see you degenerates misusing one single tool in here, it’s out of the room, then out of the tower, you hear me? You all signed a contract before you came here, and we expect full lab rules here. We might be crazy and pretty chill up here, but we all stick to lab safety rules. That includes you, Mr. Parker -- Tony Stark may be above safety, but we are not. But do tell him that wine he recommended was spectacular; Claire and I quite enjoyed it.” 

Peter did one of those half smiles, half grimaces, nodding and pretending that Dr. Rodriguez hadn’t said anything. 

Dr. Rodriguez clapped their hands together, instructing everyone to put on a lab coat and goggles before telling them to separate into groups of three or four. 

“If any of you groups are, by chance, able to break the phone, we’ll...I dunno, let you swing by and get an inside look at how the babies work. Now let the destruction competition begin!”

Everyone rushed to split into groups and grab a phone from the bin, heading off to different work tables. They all spent a good hour and a half just going crazy, letting out some of their teenage angst and depression into trying to destroy the phones. 

All except for Peter, who halfheartedly tried to light one on fire, well aware that he could, in fact, crush the phone between his fingers if he so desired. (Or on accident, as he had discovered in the Great Scare-Off Between Hawkeye and Spider-Man of 2022.)

But he enjoyed watching everyone hurl the phones at the wall or try to hammer them to pieces, or submerge them in water. 

Then Dr. Rodriguez blew a whistle, telling the students to stop and gather around them. “Right. I see that none of you were able to destroy it — points to us, no more teenagers running rampant in our labs. One is already enough, thank you. But, now, my wonderful wife will explain to you guys how these work. So if you will return to-”

She was interrupted by the door opening, the sound of footsteps sounding on the floor before the loud exclamation of: “Where’s my favorite white boy?”

Peter paled. 

“Oh, fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corona said sike to my last note that i’d be busy for the next two weeks then depression was like uno reverse bitch i’m keeping you busy with thoughts of self loathing and existential dread instead lmao  
> anyway thanks for reading i love each and every one of you <3


	5. you know how you're secretly a superhero, and you're like 'none of my team can know this or ill kill myself'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its been so long  
> and im sorry the chapter title's so shit im tired as fuck  
> here's a slightly longer than usual chapter in which nothing really happens so i don't know how it ended up being so long tbh

Peter had never hated Shuri more than he did right then and there. 

He didn’t really  _ hate  _ her, just...strongly disliked what she was doing at the moment. Which was typical — the two of them were constantly pulling useless and elaborate pranks, running around quoting vines, and using their resources to wreak extreme havoc onto the Avengers. But it was all in jest, and the two of them really were friends. 

But, friends can still want to kick each other in the head sometimes. 

He turned around and came face to face with an evilly grinning Shuri, dressed in that stupid shirt they found that just said “fuck y’all, i’m gay” in rainbow comic sans, black jeans, and light up heelies. 

“You’re a walking meme,” he said dryly. 

She sent him some finger guns before jumping at Peter and wrapping her arms and legs around him. He stumbled backwards, tempted to just fall and melt into the floor, but he decided, no, I’d like to keep some of my remaining dignity. 

“Shuri, I swear to God, get off of him.”

“MJ,” she whined, drawing out the letters, “he’s my husband!”

“One — you’re gay, and two — he’s my boyfriend.”

Shuri sighed loudly and released her koala hold on Peter, stepping back and surveying the class. 

“Shit, is this your class?” she asked, grin widening. 

“Yep,” MJ said, popping the p. Peter shot her a look that he hoped expressed his sense of betrayal. “This is the merry band of nerds, otherwise known as the Midtown AcaDeca team.” She paused. “Except for Flash, who has been far from merry this entire trip, probably because he’s annoyed that he’s wrong, but hey, we all make stupid mistakes, right?”

“Like that time Peter-”

Peter cut her off by lunging towards her, slapping his hand over her mouth. 

“We don’t need to hear anymore stories — fuck! Shuri! You just licked my hand!”

She shrugged. 

“You put your hand over my mouth, I lick it. Sorry mate, that’s just the way the world is.”

Dr. Rodriguez cleared their throat. 

“Princess,” she started pleasantly, “I know you’re royalty, and, truly, you and Mr. Parker do make an amusing pair, but this  _ is  _ a tour. So, either join in and be quiet, or you can kindly leave us to continue. The choice is yours, my dear.”

Shuri mimed zipping her lips closed, slinging her arms around Peter and MJ and dragging them over to Ned. She might’ve been completely immune to the bewildered stares of Peter’s classmates, but he was not, and he shrugged out of Shuri’s grasp, crossing his arms and resolutely staring straight ahead. 

Somehow, Shuri managed to stay silent while Dr. Rodriguez finished talking to them, and even sat in silence while Dr. Palmer answered questions. 

It wasn’t until they were back out in the hallway that she grabbed Peter’s wrist and yanked him up to Grace, grinning widely. 

“Graaaaaace,” she sang, throwing her other arm around her shoulders. “Where are we going next?”

“Dinner, my dude. Teenagers gotta eat, you know?”

Peter stole a glance backwards at the rest of his class, who were all not so discreetly intently watching him and Shuri, or whispering to each other. 

“Ugh, that’s no fuuuun,” Shuri whined. “Can’t we go to, like, another lab?” She turned towards the group, grinning wildly. “Who wants to go to another lab, huh? Preferably one where we can blow shit up?”

“Fuck yeah,” someone said, and there were murmurs of agreement throughout the crowd. 

Grace rolled her eyes. “Shuri, this is a tour. They can only go where I’m allowed to take them.”

Shuri pouted, but then realization slowly dawned on her, and her face lit up again as she whirled around to face Peter. 

“Peter, my dear friend, one who I love so much, would you be willing to take us humble tour-goers up to the fun labs?”

“Okay, one; you are not a part of this tour, two; the intern labs are fun, and three; I can’t just take everyone up to the labs. That’s literally not how this works.” 

“Well, I mean, with permission from the right people…” 

Peter shot Grace an exasperated glare. She sent him a pleading look. 

“Fine” he groaned. “I’ll  _ ask _ . If he says no, he says no, and that’s final, okay?”

Shuri and Grace cheered. 

Peter stepped away from the group, taking in a deep breath before clicking Tony’s contact. 

“Hey, kid. Aren’t you supposed to be touring?”

“Yeah. But some people don’t know how to leave others alone, so now I’m being peer-pressured into asking if we can come up into the higher labs.”

“What, like my lab?”

Peter sighed. “I don’t know. Can you just say no? We haven’t cleaned the lab in forever and I don’t need them seeing all that shit.”

“Okay, first of all, watch your language-”

“Fuck you.”

“And second, if you think I’m going to let a bunch of dirty teenagers into my lab-”

“Oh, thank goodness.”

“-You’re absolutely correct, I love showing off. Tell them to come right up.”

Peter blinked in surprise. 

“Oh no,” she said, hanging up and turning back to the group. “What a shame. He said no.”

“Actually, Mr. Stark has invited your group up to his lab.”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Friday? You’re just gonna snitch on me like that?” 

There was no response, and Peter let out a long groan, running a hand over his face. 

“Yeah. Whatever. He said yes. But uh, there are a few kinda sorta classified things? So if y’all wanna just go to dinner I need to head up and make it...not classified.”

“Did you just call Tony Stark on your phone?”

“What? I -- yeah. Are you surprised by that at this point?” Peter shook his head. “Whatever. I’ll text someone when everything’s okay.” He looked directly at Shuri. “FYI, I’m mad at you.”

“Oh, boo-hoo. Get over it.”

Peter flipped Shuri off before turning on his heel and walking into the elevator. He rode it up to the lab, because really, the place was a mess, and he didn’t need his team to see last night’s calculus homework and the formula to his webs both projected in the air, with his handwriting on both of them. They might’ve been an oblivious group of teenagers, but they certainly weren’t dumb. Peter turned off all incriminating holograms, putting away the random tools littered throughout the workspace and cleaning up the dishes and coffee mugs left behind. He was in the middle of trying to figure out how to make it seem more like Tony Stark’s workshop rather than a place that Tony Stark and local nerd Peter Parker fucked around and made the occasional genius upgrade when he heard the door open. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on the tour?”

“Yeah, well,  _ someone  _ decided to let a bunch of teenagers run rampant in their lab, so I’m here to make sure you don’t accidentally blow my cover.”

“I was  _ going  _ to do that.”

Peter glared at Tony. 

“Well I’m already doing it.” 

“Place looks nicer than it ever has. Haven’t seen that patch of floor in years.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, sighing as he waved away another hologram full of random scribbles and a very bad illustration of Captain America drawn by Tony. 

“This isn’t like...your lab anymore.”

“Workshop,” Tony absentmindedly said, picking up a piece Peter had thrown into a bin. “Lab sounds too sterile and uptight. This is a place where ideas are born and jokes are told. This is a place of legends, bro.”

“Never say bro again,” Peter said, shaking his head. “But anyway, this is...more our lab. Workshop. Like, it’s not just your space that I use sometimes. It’s both of our ideas combined.”

“Yeah. And?”

“And that doesn’t bother you? That some nerdy teenager is taking over your space?”

Tony sighed exasperatedly. “Kid, how many times do I have to tell you that  _ I  _ chose to let you in here. I’m Tony fucking Stark. I’m the boss of myself.”

“Technically Pepper’s your boss.”

“Yeah, okay, if Pepper says no that means no, but  _ still _ . I’m the one who let your scrawny ass run your mouth off in here.”

“My scrawny ass can kick your ass, so I’d watch your mouth, old man.”

“Not the old man again,” Tony whined, chucking a screwdriver at Peter. He caught it, sighing and setting it in a drawer.

“Can you at least hold some form of lab safety when my team is in here? ‘Cause, like, they’re all gonna post about this in some way on social media, and I don’t really think you want ‘Tony Stark throws screwdrivers at teenagers’ trending on Tumblr.”

“What the hell is Tumblr?”

“Nevermind.” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Hey, where’d all your work go?” Tony asked, causing Peter to glance back at him. 

“Oh, I just dismissed the holograms for now. I was going to bring them back afterwards.”

“Why? It’s your work too. I’ve gotta show off my favorite intern.”

Peter shook his head. “Tony, no. It’s your workshop. That’s what they’re expecting. Not more of my ramblings.” 

“Bullshit. They come to Tony Stark’s workshop, they get Tony Stark and his intern. We’re a package deal now, buddy. No escaping it now.” 

Tony crossed the room, placing his hands on Peter’s shoulders. 

“Kid, you deserve to be in here just as much as I do. And your ramblings? Genius, all of them. So I say fuck what they want, we’re gonna give them the reality. And that includes your work and your stupidly legible handwriting.” 

“Pepper really struck a nerve there when she mentioned the difference, huh?”

“My handwriting is not _ illegible _ ,” Tony scoffed. “It’s aesthetically pleasing.”

“For who? It looks like word spaghetti.” 

“You know what? I take it back. I’m banishing you from the workshop. You come in here and call my handwriting word spaghetti? I kick you out.” 

“That’s like the fifth time this week you’ve kicked me out of the workshop. I dare you to actually do it.” 

“Can’t,” Tony said sadly. “You’ve made me soft. Little bastard.”

Peter rolled his eyes, a fond grin on his face. 

“You sure you want them all in here?”

“Pete, I really just want to show them that you’re better than all of them.”

Peter choked, eyes widening. 

“You what?”

“Nothing. Now go join your little tour group again. I’ll finish in the lab. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that nothing exposes you.”

“Fri?” 

“I’ve got you, Peter.”

“Good to know someone still loves me.”

Tony flipped Peter off. Peter stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation and walked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall. i like. wow. so sorry its been forever. like well over two weeks. i promise i have not abandoned this or any other works i have. ive just been baking a lot instead of writing. also! i will (eventually) post a little fic of kristen and grace because dandelionpoint asked me to so if yall wanna go to my [tumblr](https://ginger--snapped.tumblr.com/) (@ginger--snapped) it'll be posted there eventually. when i finish it. i post other writing there too so i always appreciate anything :)  
> thanks for reading! ily all!!!


	6. peter parker is a certified genius

When Peter came down to the cafeteria again, everyone was staring with rapt attention at Shuri, who was animatedly telling them  _ something.  _

“Shuri, what the hell are you telling them?” 

She turned and grinned at him, patting the seat next to her. 

“I was just telling them about our adventures in Wakanda!”

“Uh-huh,” Peter said, sliding into the seat. “And what about them?” 

“That time we were in the lab and you accidentally shot a rubber ball across the room and into my brother’s face.”

Peter flushed red, dropping his head into his arms. 

“You’re terrible.”

“Thanks, I try.” Peter tilted his head to look at Shuri, who was grinning at him. He flipped her off. 

“Why were you even  _ in  _ Wakanda, Peter?” 

The truth was that he was there with Tony on Avengers business, but they didn’t need to know that, did they? 

“Just...hanging out?”

“With the princess of Wakanda?” Cindy asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Don’t you know? He’s my husband. My token white boy.” 

“Shuri,” Peter said, sighing. “I love you, but stop.”

“Oh, have you had a change of heart? Because I distinctly recall you telling me you hated me.”

“I do,” Peter said dryly, and stood back up. “Don’t tell them anything else about me. I can only deal with so much eternal pain and embarrassment in one day.” 

“Overdramatic bitch,” Shuri snarked, rolling her eyes. 

“Right back at ya.” Peter sent awkward finger guns at her before leaving to get food. 

After getting his pizza, MJ, Ned, and Shuri sat with him at a more personal table, leaving the rest of the team to talk about whatever. Probably him, but Peter didn’t really want to think about the consequences of this whole thing just yet. If he didn’t have so much anxiety, he might’ve loved all the validation he was getting, even if it was in the form of pure embarrassment. 

But, that was not the case, so Peter was left to just sulk. 

Thankfully, the rest of dinner passed by uneventfully, Peter finally feeling a little bit more comfortable now that it was just him and his friends socializing during lunch. But the dread of going up into Tony’s workshop still lingered. He knew Tony wouldn’t expose his secret, but he  _ was  _ worried about how much his Embarrassing Dad Mode would kick in. 

And as Grace gathered everybody together, and his team members started looking at him again, the knot of anxiety tightened itself further. 

“Hey, chill out, you dork,” MJ whispered, coming up behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Stark’s embarrassing, but he’s cool. And I can  _ see  _ the anxiety radiating off of you.” She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, stepping away. “So just vibe with it, okay? All these nerds are getting shown up by you. Soon you’ll be the supreme nerd of our school.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, reaching out and taking her hand. He caught Shuri pretending to gag out of the corner of his eye, and flipped her off again. She stuck her tongue out at him and flipped  _ him  _ off. 

“You two are giant immature children,” MJ muttered. 

“Alright! So, again, it is Tony Stark’s workshop. So be respectful, listen to what he has to say, and, for the love of whatever deity,  _ please  _ don’t touch anything. We chill?”

There were a few murmurs of agreement, and, with a grin, Grace led them into the elevator. 

Peter took in a deep breath. It would all be okay. 

The elevator doors opened, revealing the workshop, which looked quite...barren. Almost everything was put away. There was an Iron Man suit standing on one of the tables, and...a Spider-Man suit in a display case. Peter caught Tony’s eye from across the room, and tried to give him his best death glare. Tony simply plastered on his press smile and set down his screwdriver. 

“Welcome to ye ole workshop, Peter’s nerd friends. This is a place of science, where we  _ strictly  _ adhere to lab safety. There will be no running, no talking, and no touching.”

Everyone was silent. Peter held back a laugh. 

“Jeez, I was kidding. You guys looked absolutely terrified.” He took the rag off his shoulder and tossed it onto the desk. “Now I don’t want you spreading this information, but there is no lab safety here. But that’s because the two people who work here know what they’re doing.”

“Are you sure about that?” Shuri asked, and Peter (gently) elbowed her in the ribs. 

“Not at all,” Tony said breezily, and walked to stop in front of the group. “Now, who wants to get a little rundown on how my suit works?”

Multiple hands shot up. 

Tony grinned. 

“Well, come on over here. But, I am slightly serious about the no touching, because I know Peter cleaned stuff up, but you lot have no idea what anything does.” 

“So do you, like, clean up after him?” Peter whipped around to see Flash right behind him, whose face was torn between awe and complete confusion. 

“Peter actually does way more than clean up. He’s just the responsible one.”

“So...he’s the other person to work in here? With you?”

Tony turned around, grinning. 

“You betcha.”

All eyes turned to Peter. 

“So, anyway, this is one of my suits.”

Everyone turned back to Tony. 

Peter felt himself relax as Tony explained the suit in a  _ very  _ simple manner, slipping out the back of the group and settling on the couch. How that thing hadn’t been burned to a crisp or just completely destroyed was beyond him. He picked up a stray piece of machinery, clicking it on and examining the hologram that flickered to life. 

He eyed Shuri as she collapsed onto the couch next to him, pulling the blanket around her shoulders. 

“Natasha’s bites?” she asked, examining the schematics. 

“Yeah,” Peter muttered, moving closer in on the inner workings. “We’re trying to, uh, make...poison...bubbles.”

“Fucking brilliant. Like, the sheer comedy of that? Absolute Dr. Doofenshmirtz level genius.”

“Ah, Perry the Platypus,” they both said together, Shuri breaking out into a cackle. 

“Do you two have something to share with the group?” Tony asked, and Shuri flipped him off. 

“There’s been so much flipping people off this tour,” Grace commented. 

“I reserve every right to flip off whoever I want to,” Shuri proclaimed, clambering to her feet on the couch. “And I say fuck all of you!” She presented both of her hands, middle fingers up. 

Peter pulled her back down onto the couch. 

“Behave yourself,” he whispered, sending an apologetic smile towards his team. A full range of emotions spanned across their faces. 

“So, any questions?” Tony asked, regaining the attention of the team. 

They were all silent. 

“Okay, fine, who wants an explanation of why everyone knows Peter so well?”

A few hands went up. Tony sighed, leaning back against the table and crossing his arms. 

“All you need to know is that he’s my intern and he somehow managed to get everyone to love him.” Tony paused. “He’s also one of the most brilliant people I’ve worked with, even if he does quote that weird plant app.”

“Vine, Tony. It’s  _ Vine.” _

Tony shook his head, sighing. “Whatever. But, anyway, Peter is my intern and all around favorite here. A Stark Industries celebrity, even.”

The team was silent. Eyes darted between Peter and Tony. 

Tony straightened, clapping his hands together. 

“Can’t exactly brag about you and then not have you do something. Come on kid, up and at ‘em.”

Peter sank into the couch, glaring at Tony. 

“No.”

“We’ve been over this; package deal, remember?” 

Peter sighed, long and tired, before hoisting himself off the couch and scanning the room. 

“Now Peter works on Spider-Man’s suits.”

Peter gave Tony a look of betrayal, and heard Shuri stifle a laugh. 

Tony was grinning at him. 

“Yeah, alright, Spider-Man’s suits. They’re, uh, pretty confidential.”

“Yep, so’s my suit, get on with the explanation.” 

“Of  _ what _ ?” 

“I don’t know, you’re the one who makes them.”

Peter huffed, crossing to the display case and pulling out the suit, laying it down on a table.

“Right,” he started, looking unsure as the team circled around. “So, uh, this is Spider-Man’s suit. It needs to be flexible so he can move, and durable so that knives can’t just tear right through it. It also needs to be safe to go in the washing machine.” A few people laughed. Peter took in a deep breath. This was his thing. He could do this. He knew his suit better than anyone else. He met Tony’s eyes from across the room. He looked proud. Tony nodded. Peter began to explain. 

***

“And...yeah. Any questions?”

The team was silent. 

“ _Y_ _ ou  _ built that?” someone asked.

“Well, I mean, Tony—”

“Yep,” Tony cut in. “Pete’s the expert on these suits. Spider-Man’s lucky to have him. I focus more on the mechanics side of things, and this suit is way more Peter’s deal. The chemistry, the science, it’s his bread and butter.”

Peter shrugged, fiddling with a webshooter. “It isn’t  _ that  _ complex.”

“Dude, it kinda is.”

All eyes turned to Flash Thompson, who shifted, shrugging slightly. “I didn’t follow most of it. Parker...knows what he’s talking about.” 

There was a brief moment of silence. Then, Abe clapped Flash on the back, grinning. 

“Good to see the great Flash Thompson has finally been humbled.” 

Flash rolled his eyes, offering a small smile. Peter grinned back. 

Maybe things would be better after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im SO sorry for the delay u guys!! animal crossing,,,baking,,,,being scared of rejection so not writing anything,,,,  
> but! here i am! and id like to thank everyone who's read and commented!! they really fucking make my day u guys!!! i love,,,,getting emails and then being like :DD someone commented! also?? almost 5000 hits and 400 kudos?? w i l d  
> so this is a personal thank you to you! the reader! ily!!
> 
> my [tumblr!](https://ginger--snapped.tumblr.com/)


	7. anxiety is a slut and mj is danny devito brandishing a knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have some explaining to do but it’s at the end :) so so just enjoy this chapter and then you’ll get to my apology for just fucking off and disappearing whoops also this chapter is a bit more serious -- it talks about peter's anxiety!! 
> 
> everyone say thank you to jenna and azi for keeping me sane. i love you two so much :) thank you for helping me through the shitshow that is my life

Peter slipped out of the room while Tony was letting the rest of the team look around the workshop. He rode the elevator down to one of the gyms, planning on just doing a quick workout to burn out his nervous energy. But when the doors opened, someone was already in there. 

Peter groaned.

“Маленький паук! Come here and spar with me!”

“Uhhh, I was really just gonna do a quick workout —”

“But I’m bored,” Natasha whined, throwing a pair of knives to the side. 

“Wha — did you just throw knives?”

“Uh, yeah,” Natasha said, deadpan. “It might surprise you, but I’m actually  _ very  _ skilled at throwing knives.”

Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Nat, I would love to, really, but I have the...trip.”

“But you came down here anyway. So please spar?”

Peter considered it. 

“Just don’t give me bruises, otherwise the team will question it.”

“But knocking out teeth is still on the table?”

“Ha ha.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Give me a sec to change.”

Peter went into the locker room, which was created purely so they didn’t have to go to their rooms to change, and pulled on a pair of athletic leggings and a tank top, wrapping his hands as he walked back out. 

Natasha was lying on the floor of the gym, spinning one of the knives in the air. She threw it towards Peter, and he sidestepped it, throwing his middle finger up at her. She simply grinned and hopped to her feet, waiting as Peter went through a quick warmup of stretches. 

“We can’t go too long,” Peter warned. “I have to get back soon or they’ll wonder where I went.”

“Relax, Tony can keep a crowd of nerd teenagers entertained for long enough.”

“How did you know they were with Tony?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Natasha fired back. 

That was a valid point. 

Peter just squared up and prepared to spar. 

Peter hit the ground, rolling out from under Natasha before throwing himself over her. 

The two of them laid there for a moment, breathing heavily, before Natasha pushed Peter off her legs, letting him flop facedown onto the mats. 

“So did I win?” Peter asked into the floor. 

“I dunno,” Natasha said dryly. “Why don’t you ask your audience?”

That sent Peter sitting straight up, whirling around to face the elevator. 

It was just MJ. 

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Hey, MJ.”

He walked over to give her a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“You smell like sweat.”

“Love you too.”

“Just so you know, the whole team saw you getting your ass kicked by Natasha.”

“Uh, I think  _ I  _ was the one doing the ass kicking—”

“No,” Natasha and MJ said together. 

“Betrayed. Stabbed through the heart.”

“I could do that if you wanted to,” Natasha offered. 

“Wait, did you say the whole team?”

“Mhm. Fri sent us down here to get you. You’re lucky I was able to get Grace to keep everyone in there. They’re dying to know what you’re doing.”

“Uh, can I please not go in there?”

MJ analyzed him for a moment before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the locker room. 

“Nat, can you go in there? That’ll shut them up for a bit.”

The two held eye contact for a moment, Peter glancing between them, confused. 

Natasha sighed, but started walking to the elevator. 

“MJ?”

“I’m pretty sure if you go in there, you’ll have an anxiety attack, am I right?”

“I—” Peter paused. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“You did, actually, like five minutes ago, but I’ll hear it again.” She sent a soft smile his way, sitting down on the bench in the locker room. Peter sat down next to her, slowly exhaling as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

“What’s going on in that brain of yours?”

“Do I ever know?”

“Mood, but I don’t want you breaking down, so spill.”

“I dunno, just anxiety? I just...I don’t want people to try and take advantage of me. Or you or Ned. And I don’t want people to treat me differently just because I’m friends with the Avengers. I’m just Peter Parker. And it doesn’t help that I’m really fucking paranoid they’re going to find out about Spider-Man.” He sighed. “It’s just anxiety being irrational, as always.”

MJ hummed. “It be like that. Anxiety’s a stupid bitch, but I also know how fucking annoying it is when someone says that since you know it’s irrational you should ignore it, so I can just offer reassurance. All that’s happening is that they’re finally realizing just how awesome of a dork you actually are.”

Peter was quiet, slowly unwrapping his hands. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Why don’t you take a shower, because you stink, and then we’ll grab Ned and Shuri and sleep in your room?”

“I...I’ll take a shower, and we’ll see.”

“Great. I’ll be waiting here.”

***

Peter did feel a lot better after the shower. MJ’s words circled around in his head, slightly easing his raging anxiety. 

He slipped his clothes back on and went back out to meet MJ, who wrapped her arms around him and held him for a moment. 

“Love you,” Peter mumbled into her collarbone.

“I love you too.”

The two of them went up to the penthouse, MJ waiting in the living room while Peter went into his room to change. 

When he got there, however, Tony was sitting at his desk, looking over his homework. 

“What the fuck.”

“Oh, there you are. You okay?”

“I—” Peter trailed off, sighing. “It’s just a lot. My anxiety’s really acting up and I’m worried my identity is gonna get out. I mean, they saw me fucking sparring with Nat.”

Tony pulled Peter into a hug, fingers carding through the curls at the nape of his neck. 

“You know that none of us would willingly give up your identity, right? And if you want us to just lay back and not interfere, we can. We have your back, Pete.”

Peter hummed. 

“Y’all are a bunch of saps.”

Tony gasped with mock offense. 

“That’s it. Revoking your workshop privileges.”

“Are you now?”

Tony gave him a fond look, as if to say  _ I could never _ . 

Peter stepped back, grabbing the hoodie off his desk chair and pulling it on. Tony looked in amusement at the M.I.T logo with his name underneath

“What?” Peter asked. Tony just shook his head. 

“Right, well I’m gonna change and then MJ and I are gonna go get Ned and Shuri. We’re probably going to sleep in my room instead of with the rest of the team.”

“Okay, but what if, instead of just leaving the trip, someone came down and got you instead?”

“No.”

“Someone they wouldn’t know?”

Peter sighed. “Tony, just because one of you wears a baseball cap and sunglasses doesn’t mean they’re not going to know you.” 

“Um, that’s rude, but as I was saying, no one knows who Ant-Man is.”

“Oh my God. You’re a genius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone :) serious talk time. so in case you haven’t noticed, i’ve been on a little hiatus. my mental health was,,,,not good, to put it lightly. i was seriously considering just deleting my entire account and all my works. i just wasn’t happy with anything i had written, and simply couldn’t write anything, not to mention everything going on in the world. so i stepped away from everything. i spent two weeks camping in zion and while my mental health isn’t fantastic, it’s doing a bit better. those two weeks gave me a chance to write without the anxiety over posting anything, which was exactly what i needed. and then i just took a break, and didn’t write for a while. but! i started again! so, i’m back for now :) i do hold the right to fuck off again so sorry if i do alksjlfd  
> i’d like to just take a moment to say thank you. thank you to each and every one of you who’ve clicked on my work. thank you to all of you who left kudos, who left comments. i cannot put into words how much your comments have saved me. but id also like to say thank you to everyone who hasn’t liked this, and had the decency to not say anything about it to me. i’d love to say that i don’t care if you don’t like it, but the reality is that i do care. a lot. so it means so much to me that those of you who like it, say so, and those of you don’t, don’t. i appreciate it so much.   
> i love you all so much. thank you :)
> 
> also wtf almost 7000 hits?? and 500 kudos??? i love u guys


	8. peter and shuri are absolute toddlers and barbie movies slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to our regularly scheduled bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello i love you all thank you so much

MJ and Peter rode down to the conference room that had been cleared out and set up with sleeping bags and pillows. The team was just claiming spots and setting their bags down when they entered, sending smiles their way. 

Peter let himself relax. This was his Academic Decathlon team. They’d all spent countless hours together studying and goofing off. In a school full of total nerds, they were the biggest of them all. They wouldn’t turn their backs on him. They knew he was still just Peter Parker, the quiet but brilliant kid who sat in the back of class. He was just an intern extraordinaire who happened to know the entirety of the Avengers and was well known throughout one of the most famous buildings in New York. 

He exhaled. MJ gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before sending a two-fingered salute towards Ned and Shuri. The two of them had four sleeping bags pulled into a corner, playing rock paper scissors together. 

Peter and MJ settled down with them, forming a small circle, Peter facing away from the team. 

“Please tell me you’re not going to make me sleep here with these heathens.”

“Shuri, you’re literally not even on this tour.”

“Fuck off, I’m undercover in an American school. Finding out how bad your system really is.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “You’re not even undercover.”

Shuri flipped him off.

“But are you?”

“Like I said, no one is  _ making  _ you sleep here. You chose to of your own accord.”

“And you won’t answer my question, you asshole. Can you believe it? Some lowlife white peasant boy disrespecting  _ me,  _ the princess of Wakanda? Absolute bullshit. Someone bring me my fainting couch at  _ once _ .”

“I am mortally wounded. I thought I was your token white boy...now I am...naught but a peasant.” Peter proceeded to throw himself dramatically into the center of the circle, one hand over his forehead. “Woe is me! Abandoned by my lesbian wife! How will I go on?”

Shuri threw herself over Peter, assuming the fainting position. 

“My husband has betrayed me! The hurt! The injustice! Bring me the old guillotine! The execution—”

She was cut off by MJ slapping a hand over both Shuri and Peter’s mouths, giving them a death glare. 

“You two are the most immature people I know.”

Both of them gasped in mock offense, but returned to their spots in the little circle, sticking their tongues out at each other. 

Ned shook his head. 

“I still can’t believe the princess of Wakanda is nothing more than a Gen Z dumbass as well.”

“And  _ I  _ can’t believe the fact that I became friends with a bunch of American high schoolers, but here we are.”

“This just sounds like you lamenting about your poor decisions,” Peter said, settling back against MJ and pulling out his phone.

“But life’s no fun if you don’t make poor decisions.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, reading his text.

_ mr irondad: operation c is underway _

“So you admit that we’re fun?” he asked, sending a reply back.

_ the favorite intern: >:) _

“I did no such thing!” Shuri protested, snatching Peter’s phone out of his hands. 

“What is operation c?” she asked, ignoring Peter's attempt to snatch his phone back. “God, he’s, like, a disgustingly loving parent.”

“Are you really surprised?” Peter grumbled, trying to wrestle his phone out of her hands. 

“Aw, he loves you!”

Peter finally pulled his phone back, flipping Shuri off before returning to his curled up position next to MJ. 

“Children,” Ned said, shaking his head. 

“I’m literally older than all of you, but go off I guess.”

“Well, as Mr. Stark says: ‘Age is just a number.’” Peter said.

“That’s because he’s old. That’s what old people say.”

“Yeah, well, so are you, so I’d be careful of what you say.”

“Oh my god. Just stop bickering, both of you. You’re worse than kindergartners, I swear.”

Both of them gave MJ sheepish looks, muttering out apologies. 

MJ simply sighed and rolled her eyes. It was a common occurrence, between Peter and Shuri, for the two of them to start throwing meaningless insults and jokes towards the other. And, contrary to the numerous times they told the other they hated them, the two were very close friends and enjoyed working in the labs together. 

But being together also turned them into literal five year olds, so there was that. 

Ned, the genius that he was, started up a round of Crazy 8 in their group chat, effectively distracting Peter and Shuri from their bickering. The four of them played games in their corner for another twenty minutes, until the door to the conference room suddenly flew open, a little girl running in. 

She was followed by Grace, who groaned and stopped running after her when she jumped at Peter.

“Cassie! Come on,” Grace said, no real anger behind her words. 

“I’ve come to save you guys,” Cassie whispered in Peter’s ear, squeezing him in a hug. 

“Consider us saved.” Peter grinned, standing up and shifting Cassie to his hip. 

“To the movie theater!” Cassie proclaimed, pointing to the door. 

“Ope, sorry guys, duty calls. I’ve gotta go to the movie theater with this one,” Peter said, MJ, Ned, and Shuri standing up and grabbing their stuff. 

“Uh, who’s this?” Betty asked. 

“This is Cassie,” Peter said, inching closer to the door. 

“Why do you get to go watch a movie and we have to stay here?” 

“Movie night for everyone!” Cassie cheered. 

“What? No — you need to go to bed, anyway.” 

“Aw, come on, Peter. Let’s all go watch a movie together!” 

Peter glared at Grace. She sent him an innocent smile. 

“Yep. Fine. We’ll all go watch a movie, I guess.”

Peter internally screamed, then bottled the emotions back up as the rest of the team grabbed their bags. It would be fine. It’d be just like the movie nights they’d had while studying flashcards and binders full of economics or art or re-reading the book or short stories of that year. 

Just in the Avengers Tower. Where no tour group had ever been before. Where, technically, only those with high clearance could access. 

But, to hell with it, Peter thought. Things were already way out of control, so they might as well spend the night on the comfortable couches of the theatre rather than sleeping bags in a conference room. 

So he led the group into the elevator and up to a communal floor, walking past the room full of old research papers (which Peter had gone through multiple times and he was sure the team would immensely enjoy) and into the theatre. 

“That you, kiddo?”

“Uh, yeah,” Peter called. “I’ve, uh, got company.”

“Who? Ned? MJ?”

Peter stepped into the theatre, letting Cassie run to the popcorn machine in the corner. 

“No. The, uh, the team’s here, actually.”

There was a moment of silence. 

Tony sighed. 

“Well, bring them in, I guess.”

“Gee, thanks,” Peter said dryly. 

“Mm. I am welcoming a bunch of scraggly teenage nerds into my personal theater, so.”

“And yet you let them into your workshop just fine.”

Tony gave Peter a look. Peter knew what it meant. Tony had let them into the workshop because he could show off Peter’s brilliance. Letting them into the theatre was letting them into their personal life. Into the scene of domesticity that no one associated with Tony Stark. 

Peter gave him an apologetic look, crossing the room as the rest of the team hesitantly trickled in. 

“Look, I’m sorry,” Peter murmured. 

“Oh, no, kid, you don’t need to apologize. Are  _ you  _ comfortable with this? Give me the word and I’ll kick them back to the conference room.”

Peter shook his head, barely perceptible. “It’s fine. We’ve had movie nights together.” He grinned. “You underestimate the bond of a group of nerds.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but there was no real annoyance, just concern. 

“ _ Tony.  _ I’m fine. Seriously.” 

“You sure?”

“Yep.”

“Okay. Cool. I’ll take Cassie back to her dad, so you guys can sleep. No snogging your girlfriend in the back of the theater, you hear me?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Peter said, lightly shoving Tony. 

He just laughed and left the room, grabbing Cassie and waving to the team. 

“Keep it PG-13 in here, okay?” Tony said as he slipped out the door. 

The team was left in silence. 

“Make yourselves comfortable,” Peter called, settling on the couch in the back. It was his favorite one, the one that he and Tony had spent countless hours on, distracting themselves from the pain of the world by curling up and watching a movie, cocooning themselves in blankets and pretending that they weren’t filled with pain and loss. Pretended that they were just an ordinary parent and son, instead of being plagued with nightmares and turning to each other for solace. 

Peter inhaled sharply, clearing his mind. 

The team was spread throughout the couches, most claiming their own and seemingly waiting for Peter to tell them what to do. 

“There’s popcorn and a selection of some candy in the back, if you want it. We also have access to...pretty much any movie, so anyone got any recommendations?” 

“Barbie!” someone hollered, and there were a few murmurs of agreement.

“Barbie movies slap,” MJ said, and Peter nodded. 

“Is the consensus Barbie movies?” he asked, and multiple people shot thumbs up his way. 

“Alright, that was easy. Uh, Fri? Play a collection of Barbie movies for us.”

“Of course, Peter.” There was a hint of amusement in her tone, which never ceased to amaze Peter. 

_ Barbie: A Fairy Secret _ started playing on the screen, and everyone got comfortable on the couches, settling in for the night. 

“As much as I want to watch Barbie movies with you guys, I’m gonna go back home, so I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

Peter gave Grace a thumbs up, and watched as she left the theater. He returned to watching the movie, and was out in moments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok please tell me like what yall wanna read like i gotta know,,,,,,feel free to throw any ideas at me but do it lightly i have trauma from the time a volleyball hit me in the back of the head and my face slammed into a table while we were playing kickball in PE please and thank you  
> also what in the goddamn FUCK i swear now we're at almost 8000 hits???? and almost 600 kudos??? yALL oml i love you guys so much <333333  
> also i know cassie is /technically/ older but im lazy and took some creative liberties so sue me (pls dont im so broke)  
> and now we're at the end of day one!! and please tell me who and what you wanna see bc ive just been playing an unhealthy amount of animal crossing instead of writing bc i dunno what to do akjsfhkasj  
> thank you for reading!!!


	9. in which peter and flash faint like victorian madams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have this almost 2k chapter that i didnt reread or edit bc my dumbass cant keep track of time and didnt update when i was going to oops so now u have this train wreck i apologize for any errors or shit okay pls enjoy!!

When Peter woke up, the screen was dark. Everyone was asleep, passed out on various couches. 

He slipped off the couch, moving the blanket back over MJ before quietly leaving the room. 

He rode the elevator up to the common room, planning on grabbing food and seeing if anyone was awake. 

As a matter of fact, Natasha was up, feet thrown on the table, a book in her hands. It’s his school copy of Hamlet, and she’s reading the sticky notes he’s placed throughout it. 

“Why is everyone looking at my schoolwork?” he asked, pulling down a bowl and the box of Frosted Flakes. 

“Because we love you,” Natasha said dryly, not looking up from the book. 

Peter hummed. “I think you guys need better hobbies than looking over a teenager’s homework, but that’s my opinion.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes, but put the book down.    
“Sue me. I’m curious about your education. It sucks, by the way.”

Peter snorted, staking a seat at the table with his cereal. 

“Yeah, I know. Everyone does, except the people in charge of it, I guess.”

“Hm. You want to do ballet?”

“Nat,” Peter said, exasperated. “I’m eating cereal.”

“Okay, fine, finish the cereal. Whatever.”

“Can’t we do it later?”

“God. Fine, just leave me hanging. маленький засранец”

Peter gasped. “That was uncalled for.”

“You know what? I regret teaching you Russian. Biggest mistake. How am I supposed to talk shit about you now?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe in one of the other million languages you speak.”

Natasha watched as he shoveled Frosted Flakes into his mouth at a rate that slightly worried her, finishing the bowl in two minutes. 

“You’re weird,” she said.

“Astute observation, really. Thanks for that.”

Peter put his bowl in the sink, turning around to face Natasha. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, the emergency alarm went off. 

“What the fuck,” Peter said.

Natasha was already on high alert, gun drawn, looking for danger. 

“Go to your class,” she said. “We’ll handle it. They’d be smart enough to put two and two together that Spider-Man’s here but Peter Parker’s missing. Take them to the saferoom.”

“Nat-” Peter protested. 

“ _ Go _ . We’ve got it. Promise.”

They held eye contact for a moment. 

“Fine.”

Peter ran out the door. 

The team was gathered in the theater, awake and nervous. Peter rushed in, pulling aside Ned and MJ. 

“Shuri?”

“She ran off to go help,” MJ murmured.    
“Peter, what’s going on?” Ned hissed. 

“Look, I don’t know.” He turned to the rest of the team. “Guys, Ned and MJ are going to take you to a saferoom for now. We’re not sure what’s going on; hopefully it’s nothing, but just to be safe.”   
“Where are you going?” Betty asked. 

“I just -- I need to do something.”

There was a knowing glance passed between a few members, but Peter missed it, too busy turning to run back out. 

He trusted that Ned and MJ would get the team to safety. He sincerely hoped it was nothing, but… They never knew with these types of things. 

He grabbed his webshooters, and hurried to put on his suit, meeting back up in the common room. Everyone was gathered, looking tense. 

“What’s going on?” Peter asked.

“I told you to take your team to safety.”

“Ned and MJ are on it. I need to help. Now is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s  _ nothing _ , Peter. Minor inconvenience. Now go back,  _ please _ .”

“Tony, I’m a part of this team. I can’t just — I’m not gonna leave when people could be in danger.”

They held eye contact for a moment, before Tony inhaled sharply, turning back around. 

“It’s just some HYDRA agents. Fri says they’re not super highly trained, currently on conference floors. She’s locked down the building; and thankfully since it’s early morning, not many people are here. Everyone who is here is safe. We just need to take them out.”

“The agents are currently on level 21. Would you like me to keep levels 20-30 open or shut down all except 21?” 

“Keep them open,” Natasha murmured. “We can wait for them, then attack. They’ll make their way up. Half of us on 20, the other half on 30. Clint can take to the vents, attack from above. Bruce, stay on alert, but don’t bring the big guy out yet.”

“It’s too bad Thor left to go find chimichangas,” Bucky said mournfully. “Now he’s missing the fight.” 

Peter snorted, everyone else shaking their heads. 

“Head out, everyone,” Steve said, strapping his shield to his arm. 

They all nodded, Natasha leaving with Tony and Peter to level 20, Steve, Bucky, and Sam headed to level 30. 

“Please, for the love of God, don’t get hurt,” Tony said, pulling Peter aside. 

“I  _ won’t.  _ Like you said, minor inconvenience, right?”

“You’ve said two gunshots to the abdomen are a minor inconvenience, but your APUSH homework is ruining your life, so your judgment is pretty skewed,” Natasha said, loading her gun. 

Peter rolled his eyes. 

“She has a point.”

“Betrayed,” Peter said, throwing a hand over his forehead. 

“Just focus, please.”

Peter furrowed his brow, bumping his shoulder against Tony’s. 

“Hey,” he muttered. “It’s fine. My identity isn’t gonna get out.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“You say that before every fight.”

“Yeah, well, we’re all pretty fucking worried, alright?” 

Peter raised his hands in surrender, stepping back. 

“So am I,” he said evenly. “But it’ll be fine.”

“And still, you’re yet to come back from a fight without an injury.”

Peter turned to Natasha, who shook her head. 

Peter sighed, slumping before pulling Tony into a hug. 

“I’ll be fine,” he murmured. 

“You fucking better be.”

The elevator doors opened. The three of them snuck out, assuming hidden positions to wait for the agents. 

_ “Anything down there?”  _ Steve asked through the comms.

“No,” Natasha replied. Not yet. Do we move in?” 

_ “Not yet. What level are they on?”  _

“24,” Tony said. “They’re going up. We can trail behind them, close them in.”

There was a pause. 

_ “Yeah. Be safe.” _

The three moved up the stairs, Natasha and Peter trying to trip the other up, much to the chagrin of Tony. 

They stopped when their comms crackled to life, paused in the middle of the stairwell. 

_ “They’re right below us. We’re going down. Hurry and close up behind us.”  _

Natasha and Peter instantly sobered up, the three quietly hurrying through the stairs, until the sounds of fighting were extremely close. They paused behind the door, Natasha counting to three before throwing the door open, and they burst inside. 

There were more agents than Peter had expected. Multiple instantly turned to them, and Peter shot himself up to the ceiling and out of the way, Tony and Natasha lurching in opposite directions. 

He worked from above, trying his best to web up the agents, but it was harder when they were in hand-to-hand combat with his teammates. And he was focusing. Really. He definitely didn’t hear a dog barking in the streets and lose his grip. And an agent  _ certainly  _ didn’t manage to shoot him while he lost said grip. No ma’am. Peter Parker was centered. Focused. He was quite alright, thank you very much. 

Of course, that was all a lie, but that was what he told Tony as they rounded up the unconscious agents for SHIELD to come get. And neither FRIDAY nor Karen snitched on him, so he considered that to be a win. 

It wasn’t that bad. Probably. He could get through the rest of the day, right? Right. 

Peter imagined a narrator would be saying  _ “But as a matter of fact, he could not get through the day, because Peter Parker is a liar and should get medical help.” _

But then Peter decided to say fuck you to that narrator, because if he was good at anything, it was making stupid and reckless decisions. So he bandaged the wound up, threw on a shirt and a black hoodie and jeans, and ran out to find his teammates, pretending to look worried or something. 

Maybe, if he wasn’t quite the fool that he was, he might’ve realized that changing clothes is pretty fucking suspicious after abandoning your classmates and running off while emergency alarms were going off, but. That was what he did. 

He found the team in the saferoom, looking surprisingly chill for just having had to, well, go into a saferoom. 

“Are you guys listening to Britney Spears?” Peter asked, after a moment where the only noise was the very end of  _ Circus.  _

Cindy shrugged. “If we were gonna die, we had to have a good soundtrack.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, makes sense. But it’s good. Now. You can uh, come out.” 

The team all stood up, slowly making their way out of the room. MJ and Ned were last, and Peter completely missed the worried look that Ned sent MJ, but to be fair, there was a spider on the wall, and Peter fucming hated spiders, so. 

MJ gripped his arm. 

“I’ve gotta talk to you,” she said, voice low. 

“Yeah, uh, there’s a spider in here.”

MJ frowned. 

“Peter.”

“Hmm? Spider. Right there. Fuck, it’s fucking ugly.”

“It probably thinks the same about you, dumbass.” She shook her head, pulling him out of the room. “I can’t believe you named your identity after the same thing you’re deathly afraid of.”

Peter spluttered. “I -- It wasn’t  _ my  _ decision to be bit by a spider! I had to stick to the theme!”

“Okay, you dork.” 

MJ pressed a kiss to his cheek, the two of them rejoining the team. 

“So...where do we go?” Charles asked. 

“Oh, right. Uh, I think Grace is here, so she’s probably in the lower saferoom...yeah. Uh, you can follow me, I guess.”

It’s as they’re walking to the elevator that Peter realizes that maybe that narrator was right. Maybe he should’ve gone to Bruce. Or told Tony. Or something, maybe. But he was a stubborn bitch through and through, so he ignored the throbbing in his abdomen and the black creeping into his vision, fully planning on dropping the team off with Grace and running (walking, very slowly, if he ran he’d probably just run facefirst into a wall) away to the Medbay. 

Unfortunately, he only got to the elevator. 

“Uh, MJ?”

“Mm?”

“I’m, uh…”

Peter trailed off. The team was looking at him. 

He was going to pass out. 

He made a split second decision, also a reckless one, because even if he was going to possibly ruin his life, he was going to stay on brand. 

“Fuckin, uhh....got shot,” he rushed out. “Yikes.”

Everyone was silent. 

Then: “What the  _ fuck. _ ” from Flash. 

“Ohhhh yeah,” Peter said, in a vague impression of the Kool-Aid Man. 

“What the  _ fuck. _ ” Flash repeated. 

And with that, both Peter and Flash promptly fell to the floor, like Victorian madams, their stresses and worries simply too much to bear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what yall thought!!!  
> i love,,,each,,,,and every one of u guys so much,,,,,u guys are so fucking awesome and i hope you have good days!!! all of u!!!  
> ty so much for reading!! hope u enjoyed!!


	10. this chapter is sponsered by caffeine and yungblud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so i downed my third cup of coffee for the day and put yungblud's 21st century liability on shuffle and this is what came out of that (it's also completely unedited i dont even know what i wrote) so the chapter title has nothing to do with the chapter i just couldn't think of one lmao

“He’s a fucking idiot, honestly.”

“You’re one to talk, Mr. I-Got-A-Whole-Potato-Stuck-In-My-Mouth.”

“Okay,  _ Peter  _ dared me to do it.”

“And  _ you’re  _ the one who agreed to do it, so case in point.”

“Stop bickering you two, seriously. The idiot awakes from his slumber.” 

“Shut up, Shuri,” Peter mumbled. 

“Yeah, you’re not very subtle at pretending to be asleep.”

“Fuck you, Keener.”

“Oh, using the potty words now, are we?”

Peter lazily flung his hand up, flipping the bird in the vague direction of Harley’s voice. 

“Oh come on, Peter.”

That was MJ. 

Peter forced his eyes open. MJ, Ned, Shuri, Harley, and Natasha all sat inside the room, Harley lounging on the couch in the corner, the others on chairs around the bed. 

“Come to sit and weep at my deathbed?”

Everyone rolled their eyes. 

“Where’s Tony?” Peter asked. 

“Making our team sign extra NDAs,” MJ said, handing Peter a glass of water. 

“Ah,” Peter said, nodding. He took a sip of water, and then, as realization dawned on him, choked on it. 

“Oh,  _ shit,”  _ he coughed. “My identity. Oh my God.  _ Why  _ don’t you guys look worried? My  _ identity is out. _ ”

Everyone exchanged uncomfortable eye contact, MJ clearing her throat. 

“Well, let's start this by saying that Tony’s making them sign separate NDAs, yeah? So it’s not getting out of this group. And, uh, let’s now talk about the fact that you, Mr. Spider-Boy, jump over school fences in broad daylight.”

Peter spluttered. “No one’s around when I do it!”

Everyone stared at him. 

“Okay, maybe it was a  _ little  _ reckless, but it’s not like everyone knew, right?” 

No response.

Peter huffed, tearing off the sheets and moving to get up. Surprisingly, no one stopped him, but Natasha did stand to follow him out, trailing behind as he stormed off to find the team. 

“They’re in the gym,” Natasha said, the two of them getting in the elevator. 

Peter didn’t respond. 

“I can’t believe I fainted.”

“They were poisoned.”

“The bullets?”

“Yup.”

Peter looked at Natasha in bewilderment.

“Uh, no one  _ told me that. _ ”

“We literally said it. You just weren’t paying attention.”

“Mm. Am I ever?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “No, and look where that gets you.”

“Cared for and loved by the people closest to me?”

“Oh my God.”

Peter laughed, wrapping an arm around Natasha. She reciprocated, turning to face him. 

“Stop getting shot, please.”

Peter huffed. 

“What happened to Flash?”

“Eh, he’s fine, unfortunately. Down with the rest of your team. You were out for two hours, he was out for five minutes.” 

“Hm.” 

The elevator doors opened, and Peter and Natasha walked into the gym, Peter watching as Steve tried to teach his team basic self-defense moves, but they were too preoccupied watching Bucky make faces behind him. 

But they all stopped when he walked in, turning to face him. 

“So...you guys knew?”

There were a few nods. 

“To be fair, you and Ned aren’t very subtle,” Cindy said.

“And don’t think we didn’t notice when you were suddenly all buff and shit,” Charles added. 

“Wow,” Peter muttered. Natasha patted his shoulder, joining Steve in front of the team.

“But...you guys won’t tell anyone?”

“Not if they want hefty fines and a ruined career, no,” Tony said, walking back into the gym, Pepper by his side. 

“Tony,” she admonished, lightly hitting his arm. “They’re all very nice people, and they already knew. The NDAs weren’t really needed, but for legal reasons I had them sign it.”

“By ‘legal reasons’ do you mean Tony’s incessant worrying?” Natasha called, causing Tony to scowl and flip her off. 

Pepper rolled her eyes, fond amusement on her face. 

“Maybe, maybe not,” she said, to which Tony made a noise of protest, but Pepper ignored it. “But we’re all fine, so Tony and I will leave you guys to continue the lesson. Have fun!” And with that, Pepper turned, dragging Tony out of the gym, smiling at MJ, Ned, Shuri, and Harley as they exited the elevator. 

“So who wants to fight me?” Natasha asked, and everyone turned to face her. No one raised their hand. 

“Okay, cowards, who wants to learn to fight first?” This time, everyone’s hands went up. 

“Damn, getting called a coward by the Black Widow on a field trip? They’re never gonna emotionally recover from that,” Harley stage-whispered. Peter lightly elbowed him. 

“Hey,  _ I’m  _ never gonna emotionally recover from letting out my identity by fainting. Feel bad for me, you hoe.”

“Don’t waste all your diamonds on a hoe,” Harley and Shuri said mournfully. 

Peter blinked at them. 

“What -- Minecraft isn’t even remotely related to this conversation.”

“Minecraft can be related to every conversation if you try hard enough,” Ned said. 

“Exactly,” Harley said, grinning smugly. 

Peter shook his head. 

“Hey, Peanut gallery! Are you guys paying attention to my valuable lesson?”

“Well, as we’ve already discussed, I’m never paying attention, so what do you think?” Peter responded. 

Natasha raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Then why don’t you come up and help me demonstrate?”

Peter rolled his eyes, but joined Natasha in front, flipping Harley off when he cheered. 

“Right, so Peter and I will do a quick demonstration of a fight, which I will win, and then we’ll teach you basic moves, sound good?”

Everyone nodded, looking excited to see Peter and Natasha fight up close. 

“Stay on defense,” Natasha murmured as the two backed up. “You sure you’re good to do this?”

Peter nodded. “It’s basically healed now.” 

Peter sighed, but squared up, waiting for Natasha to make the first move. She did, lashing out with an easily dodged kick. Peter grinned. Natasha smirked right back, and the two went into a fight. 

Natasha kicked and punched, and Peter dodged, the two dancing around each other, quick and sharp, like they always did. 

It did not, however, end with Natasha taking him down like she had planned, but with Peter twisting and flipping Natasha over, who, in response, yanked  _ him _ , so both of them went down, staring up at the ceiling and breathing heavily. 

“That was uncalled for,” Natasha said. 

Peter grinned. 

“Since when have I ever done what you’ve told me to?” 

Natasha punched his arm, standing up and pulling Peter with her. The team was staring at them in awe, except for Shuri and Harley, who were loudly booing from the back of the gym. 

“Shut up, you two,” Natasha yelled, to which they responded to with more booing. Natasha rolled her eyes. “Ignore them. But that was a basic fight, but due to Peter’s inability to follow instructions, I didn’t get to demonstrate the takedown I intended to.”

Peter sighed. 

Natasha took that opportunity to attack, pulling Peter’s arms behind his back, twisting him and taking him down. Peter hit the ground with a yelp, glaring at Natasha. Harley and Shuri cheered from the back. 

“ _ That  _ was what I was going to do.”

“That was  _ assault _ ,” Peter huffed, not getting up from the ground as Natasha released him. 

“Oh, get over it.”

“No,” Peter said, crossing his arms and glowering from the floor. 

“Suit yourself,” Natasha said, shrugging. “I’ll now teach you guys basic moves, so if you want to pair up, you can practice on a partner.” 

Peter sat up, watching as his team broke off into pairs, MJ, Ned, Shuri, and Harley all firmly rooted in their spot against the back wall. 

Peter waved at them, and made a mock pouting face when they all flipped him off. Natasha kicked his leg. 

“Whaaat?” he whined. 

“Get up, we’re teaching self-defense.”

Peter fell back onto the mats.

“No thanks.”

Natasha stood over him, putting on her Intimidation Face™. Peter just stuck his tongue out at her. 

Natasha sniffed. 

“Fine. Have it your way. No truce in team Uno for a month.”

That sent Peter scrambling to his feet. 

“Nope. Not happening. What do you need me to do?”

“Nothing. Go sit with your friends. You did just get shot.”

“Hm. Guess I did.”

Peter walked to the back of the gym, squeezing himself between MJ and Harley, who were in the middle of an argument about whether Kahoot or Jeopardy was better. 

Peter ignored them, electing to rest his head on MJ’s shoulder and close his eyes. 

She and Harley fell silent, Shuri poking Peter. 

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty, no welcome back?” Harley asked. 

“Welcome to Hell,” Peter said dryly. “Name?”

Harley lightly shoved Peter. 

Peter laughed. 

“Yeah, hi, I missed you, you idiot.”

“Missed you too, dumbass.”

Shuri pretended to wipe a tear away. “That was so heartfelt. The emotions, the love...how sweet.”

“Shut up, Shuri,” Peter and Harley said in unison. 

“Homophobia.”

“Oh my God,” Peter groaned. 

They all fell silent after that, watching as the team learned self-defense from Natasha and Steve, Bucky unhelpfully trying to distract them still. 

“What a day, huh?” MJ said. 

“Fuck man, it sure has been one,” Peter replied, eliciting another eye roll from MJ. 

“But you’re good?” she asked. 

Peter smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Of course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 10k hits! love u all :)  
> might be,,,one more chapter and then,,,the end,,,,but who knows! certainly not me!


	11. nothing fills the endless void inside your soul like artificial sugar cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end is neigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudes,,,,,it's the last chapter,,,,after a long six months and 17 thousand words,,,,it's here. im gonna say it now and im gonna say it later but THANK YOU  
> you guys. this has been an adventure and yall have just been so nice so anyway im gonna shut up now please enjoy!!!!

Grace came back towards the end of Natasha’s lesson, she and Kristen hand in hand. They sat down across from Peter and his friends, grinning. 

“I heard you fainted,” Grace started. 

Peter rolled his eyes. 

“It was quite a spectacular scene,” Shuri said, nodding. 

Peter huffed. 

“No matter, we’re here now, so we’ll take you guys off of Natasha’s hands.”

“No, I think she’s enjoying watching these nerds try to beat each other up,” MJ said. 

“Right, well, Grace and I stopped at Target and got some of those cookies. You know, the shitty ones that are so artificial they’re just on a whole other plane of existence?”

Peter shot straight up. 

“No way.”

“Yes way,” Kristen said, grinning. 

“Pizza party!” Shuri cheered. 

Their group clambered to their feet, the mere prospect of artificial sugar cookies filling them with a hunger that rivaled Otto’s from  _ A Fish Out of Water.  _ But they waited for Natasha to finish her lesson with a mildly ominous sounding reminder that danger could be anywhere, and let Grace tell them that they were headed to a rarely used common room for pizza and those heavenly cookies. 

That sparked joy in everyone’s faces, so they too were fully willing to leave behind the Black Widow in the possibility of cookies. 

So Grace and Kristen led them back into the elevator and up to the common room, leaving with the promise of coming back with the cookies and pizza. 

That left a group of teenagers completely unsupervised in an Avengers common room. 

The team expectantly turned to Peter, like he was supposed to know what to do. 

“Uh,” he said. 

Charles nodded solemnly.

“Movie?”

“Buzzfeed Unsolved,” Harley called. 

There were multiple nods of agreement from the team, because all of them had impeccable taste in Youtube watching. 

“Goatman!” Shuri yelled from the kitchen. 

“Goatman! Goatman! Goatman!” the team started chanting, watching intently as Peter turned on the TV and found the Buzzfeed Unsolved channel on Youtube. A cheer went up as he found the Goatman video, and everyone settled onto the various couches, chairs, and beanbags spread throughout, waiting for Grace and Kristen to come back. 

Shane was taking ownership of the formerly Goatman’s bridge when Grace and Kristen came back, and Thor was with them. 

The team stared in confusion at Thor, who had an armful of chimichangas, standing next to Grace and Kristen, who had Target bags of cookies and boxes of shitty pizza. 

“This is not an Avengers meetup,” Thor said. 

“But it could be,” Harley responded. 

“Nope,” Peter said firmly. “Congrats, you guys have seen too many Avengers on this trip, I don’t think I can handle being around them and you guys any more than I already have.”

The elevator dinged again, and an angry looking Mr. Harrington walked out, looked around, and walked back into the elevator. 

“Oh shit,” Abe whispered. 

“We fucking forgot Mr. Harrington,” Betty said. 

Mr. Harrington walked back in. 

“What is happening?”

“The kitchen’s on fucking fire!” Shuri yelled. Mr. Harrington’s eyes widened, and he moved to run towards the kitchen. 

“Which one of you kids set Tony Stark’s kitchen on fire?” he asked, skidding to a stop in front of the island. 

“That would be me,” Shuri said, turning around. 

“You’re not my student,” Mr. Harrington said. 

“Nope,” Shuri responded, grinning. “I am, however, the one responsible for setting fire to Tony Stark’s kitchen.”

Peter ran over, joining Mr. Harrington. 

“Not again, Shuri!”

“ _ Again _ ?” Mr. Harrington whispered. 

Shuri perched herself on the counter, staring at the burning pan. 

“It  _ was _ an accident.”

“Jesus,” Peter muttered, grabbing the fire extinguisher out of the cabinet and thrusting it at Shuri. “Clean up your mess before you give my teacher a heart attack.”

“Jeez, fine, tough crowd.” Shuri snatched the fire extinguisher, sighing and she put out her fire.    
Mr. Harrington stared in shock. 

“Coffee?” Shuri asked pleasantly, thunking the fire extinguisher down on the counter. 

“I’m going to pass out,” Mr. Harrington said. 

“Oh, Flash and Peter already did that,” MJ said, joining Peter. 

Mr. Harrington looked even more bewildered. 

“What have I missed?” he whispered. 

“Oh, a lot,” Peter said, waving a hand. “Nothing too important. But, uh, where were you?”

“Asleep.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, okay, sounds valid.”

“Well...who wants pizza?” Grace said, holding up the boxes. Cheers arose from the team, and Grace and Kristen set to putting out the pizza, caprisuns, and an absurd number of cookies. 

“Feast of champions,” Abe said, holding up a Capri Sun as a toast. “Thank you Peter for managing to be way cooler than you ever let on. Please invite us back.”

“Hear, hear!” 

“I could tell many stories about champion feasts held on Asgard!” Thor said, grinning. “Oh, many large and wondrous feasts after victory in battle, everyone singing and drinking and dancing. We should have one now to celebrate the victory of today!” 

“Thor...we can’t drink yet.”

He looked at Peter, mild confusion on his face. 

“But you and I and Natasha—”

“—did nothing!” Peter interrupted. “Don’t finish that, because all that will come out is lies.”

“Oh my God, Peter, did you get wasted with Thor and the Black Widow?”

Peter flushed red. 

“I—have never done an illegal thing in my life. Why would you even suggest such a thing?”

He was met with deadpan stares, but they let it drop. That was a conversation for a place where Mr. Harrington was not. 

“Right, well, Thor, why don’t you, uh, go give the Avengers the chimichangas you got for them?”

“Oh, one is for you too!”

“Ah.” Peter nodded. “That’s—that’s very nice of you. I—”

“Shy boy here isn’t gonna take it, so I’ll take it for him, please and thank you,” Shuri said, plucking the chimichanga from Thor’s hand. “Keener, you wanna split?” 

“Oh, hell yeah,” Harley said, leaving with Shuri back into the kitchen. 

Thor clapped Peter on the shoulder. 

“Well, I’ll see you later tonight, Peter. Have a good rest of your trip!” 

They all watched as he got in the elevator, waving quietly as the doors closed. 

“Well,” Ned said. “Pizza party time, I guess.”

The team dispersed back out to continue grabbing food before settling back down to continue watching Buzzfeed Unsolved. 

Mr. Harrington grabbed a Capri Sun, holding it like it was the last thing tethering him to this earth, and collapsed at the table, looking like he had just come out of an AP exam. Harrowed, panicked, and fucking confused with no grasp of what had just happened. 

They watched five more episodes before Grace announced that the guest passes would expire within the hour, and, unless they wanted to be forcibly removed from the premises, they needed to pack up and get going. 

That was met with sad faces, but they were also teenagers with the weight of AP classes and depression, so they did need to go home and internally scream as they did homework. 

“Yeah, I know, I know, no one wants to leave, but I don’t need my supervisor on my ass about how I let you teenagers run rampant any more than I needed to. So maybe Peter will invite you back, but that’s between you and him. Keep you guest badges, because we don’t double print except for name and photo changes and if you somehow manage to create a whole new identity and hide all traces of your past self from everyone.”

Peter joined Shuri and Harley on the counter, watching as his teammates slowly gathered their chargers and blankets, getting ready to leave. 

“I think you just upped your Cool Nerd Points, Parker,” Harley said, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Oh, shut it.” 

Shuri laughed. 

“Keener and I are gonna go to the lab after this. Can we work on your poison bubbles?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’ll join you guys right after. I’ve just gotta go down with my team and then I’m good to come back up.”

“So...what I’m hearing is we have about fifteen minutes to trash the lab, lock you inside, and then blame it all on you?”

Peter lightly punched Shuri’s arm, scowling. 

“Oh, come on, you know that wouldn’t do anything. Because Tony  _ loves _ you and won’t ever get mad at you,” Harley sang, grinning as Peter pushed his head away from him and crossed his arms. 

“Both of you are absolutely insufferable. Why do I ever bother?”

“Because you looove us, that’s why.”

“And you’re just as insufferable yourself,” Shuri added. 

Peter huffed, trying to squirm away as both Harley and Shuri attacked him in a hug, the three of them almost falling off the counter. 

“Alright, alright, break it up you guys, come on, we’ve gotta get moving,” Grace said, flicking Harley’s arm. He gasped like he’d been shot, slowly sinking down onto the floor before collapsing in a heap. Shuri prodded at his head with her shoe, and he made a biting motion in response. Shuri shrieked, accidentally kicking Harley in the shoulder.    
“Aw, fuck, I can’t believe you’ve done this,” Harley groaned, half-heartedly swatting at Shuri’s foot. 

“Children,” Peter said, sighing. “So immature.”

“Shut up, Peter,” both Shuri and Harley said in unison, Grace laughing to the side. 

Harley jumped to his feet, smacking Shuri’s arm before darting into the elevator, Shuri running after him. 

“Alright, everyone in the elevator, come on, before we lose these idiots completely, come on y’all,” Grace said, ushering everyone into the elevator. 

The team piled in, Mr. Harrington the last to trudge inside, still holding his Capri Sun. The ride down was silent save for Harley’s monotonous “ow” whenever Shuri poked his arm. 

They got down to the lobby, everyone trickling out and awkwardly standing in a huddle before Grace exited, everyone turning to her. 

She clapped her hands together. “Well, the end of the tour is here, at last. Finally get to be rid of you gremlins.” Kristen lightly swatted at her. “Fine, fine, you guys were very wonderful and well-behaved despite the circumstances. If you guys come back you better get us so we can join in on the Barbie movie watching. Mr. Harrington, control now goes back to you. Have fun in high school, guys! I know I didn’t!”

And with that, she and Kristen went back into the elevator, leaving Mr. Harrington to wordlessly point to the door and assume that his team would go to the bus. 

“Invite us back, Peter,” Abe said. 

“Yeah, the WiFi is like, fantastic here, so if you want to bring us here for Mario, please do.”

“I’ll, uh, see what I can do,” Peter said, doing a two finger salute as his team followed Mr. Harrington back out to the bus. 

Shuri slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders. 

“What a trip, huh?”

Peter laughed. 

“It certainly was one.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end.   
> wow. this is,,,,,crazy!!!!!  
> i think this fic has been like half the time ive even been posting on ao3 and now it's,,,,,done???? this work has been my creative outlet and ive kinda just gone crazy with it and i really really hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much as i enjoyed writing it!!!   
> so here it is again: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! like. seriously. you guys have left the nicest comments and it makes me so happy and just ahhhhh!!!!!! im sad to end this one but i have other wips that need my attention and whumptober to write so its a kind of bittersweet ending!!!!   
> also big shout out to jenna for continuously helping me get over my writer's block and being a wonderful person ily <3  
> so....this is it i guess!!!! i love you guys so much please take care!!! <3333  
> -rin :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! let me know what you think!!!  
> my [tumblr!!](https://ginger--snapped.tumblr.com/)


End file.
